Les cinq sens
by Almayen
Summary: Un soir, Selena rejoint Magister dans sa chambre...


Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Me voici sur le fandom (un peu trop désert) de Tara Duncan. Ceci est la toute première fic que je poste sur ce site… quelle pression !

Disclaimer : Tara Duncan appartient à Sophie Audouin Mamikonian (SAM pour les intimes). Je ne publie pas ceci à des fins commerciales, et je ne gagne pas d'argent à faire cette histoire (pensez donc aux review les gens)

Page facebook : _Almayen - Fanfictions_

* * *

Il était tard. A voir le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte, le changement de jour se ferai dans quelques minutes.

Et pourtant, comme presque chaque soir, Magister ne dormait pas.

Ou plutôt il s'était endormit mais vite réveillé, rattrapé par la sensation de douleur et souffrance, qui tant d'années après, ne semblaient pas vouloir le quitter.

Après avoir tenté tant bien que mal de retrouver le sommeil, il s'était résigné à une nouvelle veille et avait pris un livre sur la table près de son lit. Il en laissait toujours un à portée de main, pour faire quelque chose de productif, qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir entièrement perdu sa nuit.

Alors qu'il venait de commencer un nouveau chapitre, la porte lui annonça un visiteur. Une visiteuse précisément. Selena Duncan.

Si la femme qui faisait battre son cœur malgré lui était venue lui rendre visite à n'importe quel autre moment, même pour lui crier dessus, Magister en aurait été plus que ravit. Mais une Selena venant à 25 heures d'Autremonde dans sa chambre était synonyme d'une Selena ivre. Dans ces moments là, elle lui faisait toutes sortes d'avances qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à repousser. Et pourtant, il le faisait à chaque fois, résistant à l'envie qui montait en lui de finaliser ce que la belle lui suggérait. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas maître d'elle même, abrutie par l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé pour oublier sa solitude. Malgré ses défauts, Magister ne voulait pas abuser d'elle.

Lorsque la porte l'annonça, il réunit donc tout le self contrôle qu'il possédait pour résister à la tentation. N'ayant aucune envie de quitter le confort de son lit alors que quelques mots bien choisits suffiraient à la convaincre de retourner dans ses propres appartements, il ordonna à la porte de la laisser rentrer.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'elle ne portait qu'un peignoir. La deuxième, fut que lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, sa démarche était contrôlée.

Lui n'avait pas esquissé un geste, son masque traduisant sa curiosité à la voir ici, manifestement sobre. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit dans lequel il se trouvait toujours. Elle prit la parole, manifestement peu à l'aise :

\- Je... je dérange ?

C'est un peu tard pour poser la question, envisagea t-il de répondre mais il se contenta d'un simple :

\- Non. Sans être brusque, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais enleva le vêtement qui recouvrait son corps nu. À la vue de celui ci, le sang de Magister ne fit qu'un tour, mais il réussit néanmoins à se contrôler. Avant même qu'il puisse parler, elle dit précipitamment :

\- Je sais que je suis déjà venue de la même manière, si ce n'est que j'étais ivre. Tu aurais pu profiter de moi, et tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ne considère pas cela comme un cadeau de gratitude. Je... j'ai toujours voulu le faire sans jamais l'oser, et l'alcool m'aidait à franchir le cap. Mais tu refusait, alors je... j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Et me voilà.

Lui ne l'avait pas interrompu, la laissant parler. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui ? L'homme qui avait tué son mari ? Et elle le voulait en pleine possession de ces moyens ? Il réalisa qu'elle s'était tue, attendant une réponse. Il finit par dire gentiment, bien que cela lui coûta :

\- Selena. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mais... Tu vas le regretter après, tu en as conscience ?

Il n'imaginait certainement pas que ces deux phrases l'énerverait. Mais c'est pourtant avec la voix montée d'un ton quelle lui répondit :

\- Le regretter ? Arrêtez tous de prendre des décisions pour moi ! Je suis une adulte responsable, parfaitement capable de faire mes choix et de les assumer !

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et enlevant de ses mains le livre qu'il tenait toujours pour le jeter au loin, continua plus calmement :

\- Et ce soir j'ai choisit de me faire plaisir. Me faire plaisir aux cinq sens. À la vue...

Elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise, révélant les puissants muscles du Sangrave. Elle prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la vue.

\- Le toucher...

Magister se crispa à la sensation des doigts fins qui parcouraient les lignes de ses abdos.

\- L'odorat...

Elle sentit délicatement l'odeur de son cou. Lui ne savait que faire. La laisser ? Essayer de la raisonner ?

\- L'ouie...

Elle se pencha plus près de sa bouche, quelle ne pouvait voir mais deviner aux gémissements qui s'en échappaient. Son sourire trahit sa satisfaction de le voir réagir de la sorte à ses caresses. Elle finit par murmurer :

\- Et au goût...

Elle l'embrassa, et Magister eu juste le temps de penser que ces lèvres étaient la chose la plus délicieuse dont on puisse rêver, avant d'abandonner enfin toute lutte.


End file.
